Recent mobile terminals (electronic devices), typically, smartphones include various sensors and are becoming multifunctional. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal which includes an authenticating section and a posture detecting section. In a case where authentication of an object by the authenticating section has succeeded, the mobile terminal activates an application which corresponds to a housing posture which has been detected by the posture detecting section.